criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Swept off Her Feet
Swept off Her Feet is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirty-seventh case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Justice Banks. Plot As the player and Leigh were called to the scene where a dead body had been discovered on a street, they soon found the corpse of elementary teacher Katerine Grandes, confirmed to have been pushed out of a window by coroner Ethan September. The detectives first suspected socialite Abigail de Santa because the victim caused her to lose her job as a nurse, elementary student Zach Blade because Katerine demanded for him to come to her house for some unknown reason and internet star Kian Lynch because of the victim giving him bad grades in the past so he could fail. Then the detectives learned from Major that someone tried to break in the classroom of the victim where we found clues to add family heir Archie Courtney because the team found out the victim was his mother and that he didn’t want anything to do with her. They also suspected teacher Melody Bell because of her suspicion of the victim’s strange intentions with the children. Later on, Joshua Blade came to the station with his little brother saying that someone tried to attack Zack in the street, which was revealed to be Archie. The detectives then found enough evidence to arrest Kian Lynch for the murder. After trying to deny the accusations by accusing the team of wanting to destroy his family’s reputation, Kian snapped and said that the victim deserved to die. When Major asked why, he responded that he knew she wanted to hurt others and that when some children went to her house, they never came back. Unfortunately, his accusations against the victim were proven to be false as the children did come out alive, but only with traumatizing experiences as she was raping them. Kian was sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder of Katerine Grandes with a chance of parole in 10 years by Judge Brighton. After the trial, newspaper owner Gorden Loochester came to the station saying that he would like the team to help him. After the detectives asked what he wanted, he explained that he had learned of Kian's motive for murder and that he would like to make an article about it. The detectives agreed and went to search the victim’s apartment where they found a camera. After unlocking it, Jordan told them that he found solid proof of it happening. Then Major explained to Gorden what the player had found and he thanked us for their help to keep his newspaper active. Meanwhile, Summer told us that she heard of a possible relation between Adelina and the Lynch family. She also told us that Adelina went for a walk on the street where the murder took place. There, Major and the player found her purse containing her diary. After Summer analyzed it, she found out that Adelina wrote about the Lynchs. After they found Lynch DNA on her ring, the detectives realized that Adelina was in fact related to the family. When they asked her about it, she shrugged it off saying that she wasn't really mutually connected with them and that they shouldn’t get too far into it as it was no big deal. When they returned to the station, Chief Ernest told them that Kian Lynch had escaped during his transfer to prison, meaning that the team had a killer on the loose and that they had to find him. Summary Victim *'Katerine Grandes' (found dead, pushed out a window onto a street) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Kian Lynch' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads Abraham Lincoln *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats waffle pops Profile *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats waffle pops Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect reads Abraham Lincoln *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats waffle pops Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect reads Abraham Lincoln *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats waffle pops Profile *The suspect reads Abraham Lincoln *The suspect uses a coloring book *The suspect eats waffle pops Appearance *The suspect wears blue Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats waffle pops. *The killer uses a coloring book. *The killer reads Abraham Lincoln. *The killer wears blue. *The killer is under 25. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Taylor Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Card, Invitation's Seal) *Examine Invitation's Seal. (Result: de Santa Seal; New Suspect: Abigail de Santa) *Interrogate Abigail de Santa about inviting the victim to her dinner party. *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Apartment Pass; New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Trophy, Locked Binder) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Child's Drawing; New Suspect: Zach Blade) *Ask Zach Blade about his drawing for the victim. *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Recipient; New Suspect: Kian Lynch) *Interrogate Kian Lynch about why the victim had his trophy. *Examine Locked Binder. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threatening Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a coloring book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Defenestration; Attribute: The killer eats waffle pops) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Classroom. (Clues: Broken Award, Victim's Laptop, Victim's Mug) *Examine Broken Award. (Result: Former Student Award; New Suspect: Archie Courtney) *Talk to Archie Courtney about his former teacher's death. (Attribute: Archie eats waffle pops) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Zach Blade about the victim demanding him to come to her house. (Attribute: Zach eats waffle pops and uses a coloring book) *Examine Victim's Mug. (Result: Mug Threat) *Analyze Mug Threat. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Abraham Lincoln; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Broken Photo Frame, Torn Document) *Examine Broken Photo Frame. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Melody Bell Identified) *Interrogate Melody Bell about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Melody reads Abraham Lincoln and uses a coloring book) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Rejection Form) *Analyze Rejection Form. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Abigail de Santa about the rejection form. (Attribute: Abigail reads Abigail Lincoln, eats waffle pops and uses a coloring book) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Archie Courtney about bullying Zach. (Attribute: Archie reads Abraham Lincoln and uses a coloring book; New Crime Scene: Building Entrance) *Investigate Building Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Mailbox, Stained Medal) *Examine Stained Medal. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Camera Polish) *Interrogate Kian Lynch about his polish on the victim's medal. (Attribute: Kian eats waffle pops, reads Abraham Lincoln and uses a coloring book) *Examine Victim's Mailbox. (Result: Court Document) *Analyze Court Document. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Melody Bell about the court document. (Attribute: Melody eats waffle pops) *Investigate Children's Desks. (Clues: Victim's Brooch, Trash Can) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Shard of Glass) *Analyze Shard of Glass. (15:00:00; The killer is under 25) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The One in the Family (4/6). (No stars) The One in the Family (4/6) *Interrogate Gorden Loochester about what he wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clue: Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (06:00:00) *Give the information to Gorden Loochester. (Reward: Posh Grin) *Investigate Taylor Street. (Clue: Adelina's Purse) *Examine Adelina's Purse. (Result: Adelina's Diary) *Examine Adelina's Diary. (Result: Diary Entries Revealed) *Analyze Adelina's Diary Entries. (09:00:00) *Investigate Building Entrance. (Result: Adelina's Ring) *Examine Adelina's Ring. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Lynch DNA) *Interrogate Adelina about her connections with the family. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "sweep one off one's feet", meaning to charm one in such a way that they form an instant and strong romantic attraction, usually unexpectedly. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Justice Banks